Me gustas!
by AndyCute
Summary: Momo experimenta sensaciones extrañas en todo su cuerpo, pero al parecer esto se ocasiona por el mismísimo Kano. Que pasara entre ellos dos? A petición de maki-imotto KanoMomo


**Hola Hola hola hola! x3 Bueno en uno de mis fanfics iba a hacer KanoKido, pero a peticion de****maki-imotto ( gracias por tu sugerencia) Decidi hacer un KanoMomo x3 espero que te guste!**

**Maki-imotto ahi tu me dices si me voy mejor a vender tamales jajaj TwT**

**Aclaraciones:**

**\- Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de el mismísimo de Jin! nwn**

**Asi que ya nadamas eso y que lo disfruten mucho fans de KanoMomo x3**

* * *

Era un dia normal en el Mekakushi-dan, Seto como siempre con Mary, Haruka cuncon Takane abrazandola y platicando de cosas diferentes, Kido peleaba siempre con Kano, Momo tambien con Hibiya peleando y Shintaro y Ayano sabe que andaban haciendo en el parque.

Momo estos dias andaba muy extraña, ni siquiera ella sabia que tenia, asi que fue a la habitacion de Takane y Haruka.

\- Emmm...Takane-chan, Haruka-san, puedo pasar?- Preguntó Momo a sus dos amigos detrás de la puerta.

\- Si! Eres bienvenida Momo-san! - grito Haruka, enseguida Momo abrio la puerta.

\- Que pasa Momo? Dijo Takane al ver a su amiga preocupada.

\- Pues... la verdad... no lo se...- dijo un poco desanimada.

\- Que? Como que no lo sabes?- Preguntó Haruka un poco preocupado.

\- Pues... no eh salido de mi habitación hace unos dias porque...- esta solo bajo la mirada y no contestó.

\- Momo, no te preocupes, si es íntimo no le diremos a nadie, puedes confiar en nosotros. - Dijo Takane mostrando una sonrisa sincera y tranquila.

\- Pues, veran la razón esque... cuando estoy con ustedes, es completamente notmal, pero.. algo siento cuando estoy con Kano!- grito la idol haciendo que sus dos amigos intercambiaran miradas para luego reirse.

\- Momo... que sientes exactamente? - dijo Takane con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Pues siento eso a lo que llama Ayano y Mary "maripositas" y me pongo nerviosa...

\- Jajaja! Momo! En serio no te das cuenta de lo que sientes?- dijo Takane en tono burlón.

\- Momo-san, Takane y yo sabemos que tienes! - dijo Haruka

\- E-e- enserio?! - dijo con alegria

\- Si, Momo-san lo que pasa esque...

\- te gusta Kano- interrumpio Takane a Haruka.

\- Q-q-q-que! - grito la idol muy sorprendida y nerviosa. - Eso no puede ser cierto!

\- Sip, es cierto.- Takane al decir eso, Momo cayo de rodillas.

\- Vamos Momo-san, no es tan malo que te guste alguien, por ejemplo, ¡Yo amo a Takane!- gritaba Haruka abrazando a Takane a lo que ella se sonrojo

\- Pero Momo-san, para quitar ese sentimiento se lo debes decir...

\- P-pero...

\- Solo con eso se te quitan esas sensaciones...

\- E-entonces esta bien...- en ese instante Momo salio de el cuarto de los dos amantes sin antes decir " Gracias ". Y fue a lhabitación de Kano. Estaba completamente nerviosa y un ooco sonrojada, luego de decirse a si misma " respira! Exhala!" toco la puerta de la habitación de Kano

\- Quien es?- pregunto Kano

\- Soy yo, Momo

\- Ahh! Momo-chan! Pasa!- dijo Kano escuchandose muy alegre. En ese momento Momo abrió la puerta y vio a Kano usar su celular, pero en el momento que Momo lo dejo se le quedo mirando curioso.

\- Que pasa Momo-chan? - preguntó Kano muy sonriente.

\- Kano..p-p-pues te tengo que... decir... a-algo... - decia mas nerviosa de lo normal.

\- Mmm, esta bien que pasa?

\- P-p-pues... m-me prometes que no te enojas o entras en panico o... ehhh ya sabes!-

\- Mmm eso depende... pero esta bien!- dijo alegre pero en realidad estaba un poco preocupado.

\- P-p-pues esque tu... tu...

\- Te gusto Momo-chan? - dijo Kano curioso. Momo no sabia que decir solo se quedo en SHOCK. La verdad no sabia que decir, estaba completamente roja y diciendo incoherencias. Kano la miraba tierna y le dijo:

\- Pues, tu.. tambien... me... gustas, Momo-chan...- dijo Kano sonrojado y sus palabras se cortaban.

\- O-oye! La que iba a confesar sus sentimientos aqui era!... yo...- empezo gritando hasta terminar calmada. - Y... si.. me gustas...Kano. - Kano al pir eso se paro de su cama sorprendido y completamente feliz, que despues la abrazo con bastante fuerza, a lo que ella correspondio al abrazo.

\- Oye, Momo-chan...- dijo Kano separandose un poco de ella para verla.

\- Q-que pasa?

\- Quieres ser mi novia?- Momo se sorprendió hacia esa pregunta, y esta sonrio con una sonrisa bastante sincera.

\- Me encantaria!

* * *

**Bueno, lo hice muy corto jejej **

** Espero que te haya gustado! n.n**

**No te preocupes si no te gusto, mejor dejo de hacer fanfics y me pongo a pedir dinero por ahi ToT jajaja okno pero espero que te haya gustadoooo! **

**Gracias por dejar una sugerencia jajaj!**

**Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
